Project Summary/Abstract This grant will purchase a Thermo Scientific Orbitrap Q Exactive HF high resolution mass spectrometer with Dionex UltiMate 3000 Binary RSLCnano nanoflow high performance liquid chromatograph (nanoLC). This high resolution mass spectrometer and nanoLC will be used for a variety of proteomics studies including quantitative (e.g. TMT10) analysis, protein identification and post-translational modification analysis. This instrument will be used by researchers who have significant NIH funding in biomedical and translational research in cancer, neurological diseases, obesity and diabetes among others. Collectively, these methods will permit high resolution mass spectrometric analyses of biomedically relevant samples.